


хочешь, я его побью?

by Failmusical



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: "Do You Want Me To Punch Him?", Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failmusical/pseuds/Failmusical
Summary: умные мысли часто преследовали аканэ, но она очень быстро бегала. // зарисовки, неожиданные даже для меня.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. гидрокостюм

значит, гидрокостюм.

окей, ладно.

аканэ очень усиленно думает. чувствует, что что-то тут не то, но не может ухватиться за мысль. может это из-за того что недавно она неслабо приложилась головой, но вроде микан уже об этом позаботилась, поэтому волноваться не о чем. сония обмахивается менюшкой, взятой со стола и откидывает хвост за спину.

так-то да, кожа у нее как яичная скорлупка — белая и на вид такая же хрупкая, тронуть и сразу потрескается. это не то у аканэ — к ней-то загар чуть ли не от настольной лампы пристает, а вот принцесса реально может и обгореть. потом будет ходить обмазанная сметаной и с красным носом. «щас бы сметаны», — пронеслась мысль.

— да что такое, блин…

и тут до нее доходит.

— а! сония, ты же в первый день вроде носила обычный школьный купальник?

сония замолкает на середине предложения, но быстро находится, деликатно улыбаясь. обычно люди когда нервничают они начинают трогать лицо или волосы — у принцессы ни один мускул не дергается. чиаки даже отрывается от приставки.

— да, но тогда я была на солнце слишком мало, потому не успела обгореть. — поясняет сония. все выверено до мелочей, но аканэ чует подставу.

после того, как хаджиме и казуичи убегают вперед них на пляж, сония подсаживается ней и негромко вздыхает.

— как твоя голова? — вежливо интересуется. аканэ она нравится — такая вся воспитанная и хорошенькая, затискать бы.

— да все уже норм, у меня крепкая башка. — овари клыкасто улыбается, чтоб уж точно все поняли, как ей всё равно на такую незначительную мелочь. она ж сильная, емае.

— я рада. — сония непринужденно отводит глаза и немного отпускает себя, нервно облизывая губы. — я… я в гидрокостюме не из-за того, что могу обгореть.

— а почему?

аканэ кожей чувствует, что ей некомфортно. чувствует, но хочет знать — всем уже и так известно что такта у нее ноль, чего удивляться, если докопалась?

— потому что я не хочу, чтобы казуичи на меня пялился.

сония поджимает губы. если уж это королевское самообладание дало трещину, должно быть, ей реально мега-неприятно.

— он на тебя пялится?

— он не оставляет меня в покое. и, конечно, он бы пялился.

— и тебе от этого неприятно.

— очень.

сония неловко улыбается, пытаясь обмануть саму себя и скрыть напряжение напополам с раздражением. аканэ любит ее мягкую улыбку, но еще аканэ хочет, чтобы сейчас она показала клыки и не выделывалась — ты недовольна, так покажи это.

овари может не очень понимать, но если казуичи делает ей некомфортно, то по ее логике, его стоит ударить. на месте сонии, по крайней мере, она бы так и сделала, но она не сония, а принцесса людей не бьет и вообще, насилие — это моветон. поэтому аканэ предлагает единственный логичный вариант в этой ситуации:

— хочешь я его побью?

сонины светлые брови взлетают вверх и она тут же начинает отнекиваться.

— не стоит, прошу. — она кладет свои нежные руки на ладонь аканэ, будто собирается ее останавливать, пусть даже овари пока никуда никуда не собиралась, — спасибо, что поняла меня. я сама смогу за себя постоять, поэтому, пожалуйста, не бей никого.

аканэ искренне не понимает почему нельзя бить соду, но спорить с этой трогательной интонацией как-то вообще не хочется. она просто кивает с широкими глазами и не хочет, чтоб сония убирала руки.

в конце концов аканэ подкарауливает казуичи за одним из домиков и, как было обещано, не бьет. просто припугивает слегонца, но этого для парня оказывается достаточно. тот теперь оглядывается и на клыкастую ухмылку аканэ напряженно замолкает, о чем бы не говорил, и от принцессы взгляд отводит. сония просекает быстро в чем дело и вздыхает неодобрительно, но потом позволяет себе фамильярность и гладит овари по голове. та чуть ли не мурлычет, как сытая дворовая кошка. большая дворовая кошка.


	2. драться как девчонка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сония крепче, чем выглядит.

сония, блин, идеальная. 

сония никогда не выходит из домика непричесанная, ее одежда всегда чистая и выглаженная, волосы блестящие и мягкие, кожа ровная, заботливо покрытая кремом от солнца. сония вежливая почти всегда, милая и светлая, как ангел, а когда она говорит о чем-то, чем увлечена, в ее глазах пляшут какие-то адские черти. может, потому что она в основном говорит об адских чертях и серийных убийцах. 

аканэ один единственный раз отвлекается на нее во время спарринга и пропускает удар. некомару включает строгого тренера, сония машет рукой из-под тени пальмы и виновато улыбается — аканэ по губам читает "извини". ей не обидно.

после тренировки они сидят вдвоем, прислонившись спинами к пальме и плечами подруга к подруге. аканэ опустошает бутылку с холодной минералкой и вздыхает с наслаждением.

— ах, я так давно не занималась, мне все время хотелось к вам присоединиться. — улыбнулась сония, развязывая бант на голове.

а это что-то новое.

— ты? — аканэ стирает воду с подбородка и смеется беззлобно, — ты же такая тоненькая, мы б тебя сломали.

— я профессионально занималась фехтованием. это, конечно, другое, но я крепче, чем выгляжу, правда.

аканэ пытается вспомнить, что такое фехтование и оглядывает сонию с ног до головы. да ну не. не может быть. по ней вообще не видно, что она хоть чем-то занималась и поднимала что-то тяжелее печати для писем. аканэ вспоминает мягкость ее аккуратных рук, сравнивает со своими стертыми лапищами и вообще не понимает, как это возможно. 

— а это что такое?

— это... что ж, это сражение на саблях.

— саблях... 

— или на шпагах. как мечи.

аканэ присвистывает. звучит круто, хотя ей больше по душе обычные драки. то есть, сония не только знает множество языков, добрая и вообще самая крутая, она еще и умеет управляться с длинной, острой, железной штукой. одна мысль о свистящей стали в тонких белых руках принцессы заставляет внутренности аканэ замереть в непонятном предвкушении, хоть она и не собирается с ней драться. 

— а покажи! 

сония смеётся и поднимается, отряхивая платье от песка, смотрит по-доброму сверху вниз. 

— если я найду здесь что-то подходящее, то непременно.

и аканэ будет ждать с нетерпением, чтобы это увидеть.


End file.
